


Vampiric First Sight

by Hinatazuki



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatazuki/pseuds/Hinatazuki
Summary: Standard girl meets vampire
Relationships: Vampire - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Vampiric First Sight

There once was a creature who lived in the dark. Under the cloak, she seemed human enough. That is, unless you were either a dentist or unlucky.

She fancied going into town for snacks. She had prayed on the youth. October 31st seemed to be a strange time but the most easy access to already dim-witted mortals. People of varying ages would put on these weird versions of attire. Some had simply sheets. Others were various beings. Some imitated other humans. Some had donned on so much fur and started howling incoherently. But as a sense of irony, she would go after the vampires.

She approached upon a glowing house full of shouting. This could only mean one thing: snacks. Plenty of snacks. Normally she would have to worry about them running or screaming. She loved a good chase! But not so much being chased.

Within the home, there were many cans scattered about. The humans have many names for it but the layman’s term was alcohol. It makes the humans dizzy. Unfortunately it did not help their taste.

The flock of mortals gathered around a huge can tipped upside down, which caused them all to cheer. “Chug, chug!” might have been a mating call, but she wasn’t too interested. Instead, she analyzed the crowd on the easiest or most tasty meal she could pry off.

Suddenly, she felt a tug at her cloak. Behind her, a girl accidentally touched it as she went to sit in a corner. There was something about this particular mortal that took the vampire’s interest.

The immortal soul approached the quivering girl on the floor. The vampire had done nothing yet. She could not have known she was in the presence of danger this early on, right?

“You, why the floor? The rest are over there. Surely, you have a bond with someone here.” The girl looked up at the vampire, then to the crowd, now back to the vampire. “My friend left with someone.” The girl sounded so defeated. The immortal extended an undead hand. It was somewhat blue from not having a recent meal. She took the invitation. “Anywhere is better than here”, she muttered. The creature of the night thought it best to accompany her outside.

Checking for witnesses, no sober soul was with them. “So, a vampire geddup”. She ran her hands through the silk cloak. “You haven’t eaten in a while, have you?” the girl observed. The vampire was a bit startled at the statement. “Clever girl.” The girl giggled a little to herself, the first smile she had managed to crack all night. It wasn’t like those goofy drunken smiles either. “I suppose. Listen, whatever you are going to do to me, feel free to finish me off. As you can tell by the friends I had, I won’t be missed.” That is not a line the vampire had ever heard from a victim. The girl closed her eyes with not a flinch. Her bluish, gray had caressed her chin. “This should be so easy to me but I can’t!” Her eyes opened again with a little shock. She acknowledges she is easy prey, so why hasn’t she died yet? “There is something about you. I can’t waste something like you.” She couldn’t let the girl leave, and it wasn’t because she knew about meeting a vampire. She couldn’t leave this girl so miserable. The loneliness is too relatable and she seems to be the only intelligent human she met. There must be some way. “Am..I your first human?” she guessed. The vampire had to chuckle at the notion. “Heh, no no. I just..” she had to come out with it, “you. You’re just so..so much more than these other mortals. They’re too dumb for you.” The girl blushed. “Unfortunately there’s no way to change that, haha.” Change. This particular vampire doesn’t normally transform people but.. “what if I could..” The vampire took her neck and bit. She injected the poison of the undead to share with the girl. The girl is no longer mortal.


End file.
